Cambios
by Rei Langley Katsuragi
Summary: Rei está estudiando latín (¿?), y encuentra algo referente a su nombre...


Rei estaba estudiando para la escuela. "Uy, mañana tengo prueba de latín" pensó, y abrió el libro de esa materia.  
  
"Ejercicio nº 1: buscar estas palabras en el vocabulario. Ah, esto es pan comido" dijo. "Primera palabra: 'res' ". Ella buscó en el vocabulario, y lo que encontró la sorprendió, para bien y para mal.  
  
Res: res, rei, ["¡uy, como mi nombre!"] f, cosa  
  
"¿¡Qué!? ¿Mi nombre en latín significa cosa? Ah, ahora entiendo porqué Ikari-san me nombró así.yo sólo soy una cosa para él, una marioneta insignificante que lo único que sabe hacer es lo que él dice. Piloto Souryuu tiene razón, sólo soy una muñeca.una cosa" pensó Rei.  
  
Lo que había descubierto la había desconcertado. Sabía que era un clon, eso no le molestaba en absoluto, pero esto ya era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso. Gendo se había pasado, le estaba echando en cara con su propio nombre lo que era, una cosa.  
  
"Un momento, ¿qué derecho tengo yo como para pensar eso de él? De él, que fue quien me creó, quien me creó como una persona, como una mujer, sí, al fin y al cabo, como una cosa. Yo no debería estar pensando cosas malas sobre él, porque.sí, otra vez empezamos con el discurso de muñeca, de 'perrito faldero' porque lo sigo a todos lados y hago lo que él quiere. Ya no tengo que seguir haciendo eso, tengo que tener voluntad propia, hacer lo que YO quiero, y no lo que él quiere"  
  
Rei guardó sus libros en su mochila y salió de su departamento. Se dirigió a los cuarteles generales de NERV, y llegó al Central Dogma. Allí vio a Lilith, la giganta en la cruz, la giganta de la cual ella misma fue creada. La giganta, Lilith, el ángel femenino de la creación, la madre de todos. Gracias a ella, Rei había nacido, puesto que era mitad Lilith. Eso era lo que ella era, perfectamente ella podía causar el Tercer Impacto, fusionándose con la giganta. Pero para eso, faltaba algo. La Lanza de Longinus. Según el catolicismo, Longinus fue el soldado que atravesó con su lanza el cuerpo de Jesús, para corroborar que éste estaba realmente muerto.  
  
"Pero" pensó Rei "¿por qué nombraron la lanza así? ¿Será ésta la verdadera lanza?".  
  
Justo después de la batalla contra el Décimo ángel, Fuyutsuki y Gendo habían recuperado la lanza, entonces ahora ésta estaba bajo el poder de NERV.  
  
"Esto es lo que necesito" dijo Rei, agarrando la Lanza de Longinus. Con fuerza, la clava justo en el pecho de la giganta, en el pecho de Lilith. "Ahora estará disponible cuando ya no soporte los insultos de la gente, cuando me canse de estos insignificantes Lilim.¡por Dios, qué estoy diciendo! No, yo no los odio, si al fin y al cabo.¡son como mis propios hijos!" pero ella no podía dejar de pensar eso, por todas las veces que sufrió.  
  
"Cuando veía a los chicos del colegio divertirse y reírse con sus amigos me daba mucha envidia. ¿Por qué yo no podía estar ahí? ¿Por qué yo no tengo amigos?" se quedó pensando, pero al fin dijo "La respuesta es muy obvia, Rei, es porque vos no sos una chica, sos un clon, admitilo.no sos más que la corteza de algo que ya existió.sos sólo una cosa.¡No! ¡¿Por qué me hizo esto?! ¿Yo qué le hice para que me creara diferente a los demás? ¿Porque entre sus planes no estaba educarme como una niña común y corriente? Pero.¡quién se cree que es para hacer de mí lo que él quiere! Ya me va a escuchar."  
  
Rei se dirigió a la oficina de Gendo, completamente dispuesta a exigir una respuesta. Tocó la puerta, pero no esperó la respuesta para entrar.  
  
"Ikari-san" dijo "Necesito hablar con usted"  
  
"Rei! Por supuesto, pasa" dijo Gendo, con una amabilidad que Shinji nunca hubiera sospechado de él "¿Qué deseas?"  
  
"Tengo que preguntarle algo.sobre mi naturaleza"  
  
'¿Sobre su naturaleza? ¿Con qué se va a venir ahora?' pensó Gendo "¿Que pasa?"  
  
"¿Por qué me creó así? Distante, fría, sin amigos, antisocial.¿Por qué?"  
  
"Eh.la verdad que no sé que decirte, Rei.porque la personalidad de cada persona se la crea uno mismo, no quien lo haya creado.pero si querés te puedo ayudar a mejorar.hay una persona que es justa para alegrarte."  
  
"¿Quién?"  
  
"Misato Katsuragi"  
  
"¿Katsuragi-san?"  
  
"Sí. Ella es lo suficiente `humana´ como para enseñarte a ser una niña normal. Vas a trasladarte a su departamento mañana"  
  
"¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo decidió, así, a la ligera?"  
  
"No, lo que pasa es que ya lo había pensado antes.pero ahora que me venís a decir esto, me parece que es lo que hay que hacer"  
  
"Pero, señor."  
  
"Nada, ya está decidido. Ahora, por favor dejame que tengo que trabajar"  
  
Rei salió del lugar totalmente confundida. ¿Iba a vivir con Misato, con Shinji, y con Asuka? No.esto estaba mal.pero si él lo había dicho.Llegó a su casa con la duda pendiente.  
  
RING. RING  
  
"¿Quién puede ser?" dijo, y levantó el tubo "¿Hola?"  
  
"Rei, hola, soy Misato"  
  
"Ah, ¿cómo está, Katsuragi-san?"  
  
"¡Naa.llamame Misato, si vamos a vivir juntas!"  
  
"¿Qué? Ah, veo que el comandante Ikari ha hablado con usted"  
  
"Sí, ya arreglamos todo.el único problema es dónde vas a dormir.pero no importa, ya te arreglaremos una cama"  
  
"¿Están Ikari-kun y Souryuu-chan de acuerdo con esto? Porque."  
  
"Obvio, corazón, Shinji dijo que para él estaba bien -sinceramente, DEMASIADO bien- y en cuanto a Asuka.bueno, se enojó.pero ya vamos a ver como lo solucionamos.¡y si no le gusta, que se joda, porque vas a venir igual!"  
  
'¿En serio el comandante quiere que aprenda de ella?' pensó Rei "Bueno, ¿cuándo me mudo?"  
  
"Mirá, por mi, ahora mismo.pero no sé vos"  
  
"Por mi.está bien"  
  
"Bueno, te espero dentro de una hora, más o menos, ¿ok?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
"Bueno, hasta luego, Rei"  
  
"Hasta luego, Katsuragi-san.digo, Misato"  
  
Ella colgó, y se fue a su cuarto a preparar su bolso. No fue tarea difícil, puesto que de ropa sólo tenía el uniforme del colegio, y el plug-suit del EVA-00. Aunque hace mucho tiempo que no lo tenía que usar. Guardó sus libros y sus pertenencias de NERV, y sus vendas. De repente, vio un estuche de anteojos.  
  
"Son los de Ikari-san.¡los odio!" gritó, y tiró el par al piso, éste se estrelló y rompió en trizas "Si fuera él."dijo, y pisó los restos con fuerza  
  
Con el bolso lleno, partió hacia su nuevo hogar, pero al darse cuenta que sus pertenencias sólo ocupaban una mochila de colegio, se deprimió un poco, ya que ella había visto en los aeropuertos a gente que transportaba varias valijas llenas de ropa. Pero bueno, eso era lo que ella tenía, no estaba nada mal.  
  
Cuando tocó el timbre de la casa, la atendió Shinji.  
  
"Buenas tardes, Ikari-kun, ¿está Misato?"  
  
"Sí.sí, pasa adentro. Ah.Rei, llámame Shinji, si vamos a vivir juntos"  
  
"Como quieras" fue la seca respuesta de Rei 'Tal vez debería ser un POCO más amable con él.'pensó  
  
"Rei!" dijo Misato, sacándola de sus pensamientos "¿Tan rápido llegaste, eh? Bueno, veo que sólo llevas un bolso, ¿las demás cosas las traés después?"  
  
"No, Misato-san, estas son todas mis pertenencias"  
  
'Ah bueno' pensó Misato "Bueno, pero no podés tener eso sólo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste de compras?"  
  
"¿.de compras?" repitió Rei  
  
'Mm.esta chica está peor de lo que me imaginaba' "Entonces, ¡hoy va a ser tu primera vez!" exclamó Misato "Shinji-kun, ¿venís o te quedás?"  
  
"N.no, me quedo.no me gusta ir de compras -menos con Misato -, vayan tranquilas, que yo preparo la comida"  
  
"¿No es un tierno?" dijo Misato a Rei, luego se volvió a Shinji "Gracias, Shinji, no quiero comer siempre ramen"  
  
'¿Ramen? ¿Qué es eso?' pensó Rei  
  
"Bueno, ya nos vamos. Adiós, Shinji-kun, cuando llegue Asuka.dile que ella ya a venido"  
  
"¿¿Yo?? ¡Me va a matar!" exclamó Shinji  
  
"Sí, vos" dijo Misato, saliendo por la puerta con Rei  
  
"Ay, Dios" suspiró Shinji mientras se dirigía a la cocina  
  
En el shopping, Misato la estaba pasando espectacular, y Rei.bueno, se podría decir que se estaba divirtiendo. Fueron a Kosiuko, a Bachino, también a 47 Street, pero era demasiado caro.pero definitivamente el lugar que a Rei más le gustó fue Kosiuko, se llenó el bolso con ropa de ahí. Volviendo al departamento, Misato le preguntó.  
  
"¿Y, Rei? ¿Te gustó la salida?"  
  
"¡Sí! No sabía que había tantos lugares para comprar ropa.tampoco es que me había preocupado antes por la ropa"  
  
"Bueno, pero no te ibas a pasear por mi casa desnuda, ¿no?" bromeó Misato "Aunque no creo que a Shinji le moleste"  
  
"¿Perdón? Igual.no creo que sea nada nuevo para él" dijo Rei, con un rosa pálido en su cara, que Misato tomó como un LEVE sonrojo  
  
"¿Por qué lo decís?"  
  
"¿No le contó Ikari-kun? Bueno, resulta que él había venido a mi departamento a traerme mi nueva credencial de NERV, yo había salido de la ducha. Pero la cosa fue que él se había puesto algo mío -un par de anteojos- y yo así como estaba, con la toalla, se los saqué. En un acto de nerviosismo, el trató de caminar hacia otro lugar, pero su mochila se había enredado con uno de mis cajones, éste voló por el aire, y él cayó arriba mío sobre mi cama"  
  
"Ajá" dijo Misato, que estaba escuchando todo el relato con interés "¿Y qué le dijiste vos en ese momento?"  
  
"Le dije que retirara su mano"  
  
"¿Y dónde -pregunto yo- estaba su mano?"  
  
"Eh.en uno de mis pechos"  
  
"¡Ay, eso debe doler!"  
  
"Sí.bueno, esa es la historia"  
  
"Interesante." dijo Misato "Igual, con toda la ropa que te compraste no vas a andar desnuda"  
  
"Tiene usted razón" fue la respuesta de Rei  
  
Mientras tanto, en la casa, Shinji estaba preparando la cena, cuando llegó Asuka.  
  
"Hola a todos, ¡ya llegué yo!" dijo  
  
"Buenas tardes, Asuka" dijo Shinji  
  
"¿Otra vez cocinando? No vas a parar hasta envenenarme, ¿no?"  
  
"Peor sería que cocine Misato"  
  
"Una de las pocas cosas inteligentes que has dicho en todo el día" dijo, y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero encontró el bolso de Rei "¡¿Qué es esto?!" gritó  
  
'Aquí vamos.' pensó Shinji "Es que.Rei viene a vivir con nosotros, Asuka."  
  
"¿¡Qué!? ¿La niña modelo? Me quiere sacar el título de la mejor en todo, ahora se viene a usurpar mi cuarto.no, esto es la gota que colmó el vaso"  
  
"Asuka.tranquilizate.fue mi padre el que la transfirió aquí.no lo decidió ella"  
  
"Claro, vos defendiéndola, total va a ser más fácil besarla si vive aquí. Además, como ella es una arrastrada muñeca, le pide por favor a su jefecito, y él hace todo lo que le pide, porque es su preferida"  
  
"¡No.hables.así.de ella!"  
  
"¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a pegar?" dijo Asuka, inocentemente. Se le acercó a Shinji, y lo empezó a acariciar en el pecho "¿Es ella tu preferida?" se le acercó con aire seductivo, como para besarlo, pero él se alejó  
  
"No voy a caer en tus trucos OTRA VEZ"  
  
"¡Ja! Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, parecías estar contemplando un fantasma"  
  
".y lo estaba." murmuró Shinji  
  
"¡Anta baka!" gritó Asuka, y mientras se dirigía a su habitación, miró hacia arriba y dijo "Mein Gott, ¿hasta cuándo voy a tener que soportarlos?"  
  
  
  
"Hola, Asuka, veo que ya has llegado" dijo Misato "Mira quién va a vivir con nosotros.¡Rei!"  
  
"Mm.¡buenísimo!" dijo irónicamente Asuka  
  
"Sí.pero hay un pequeño problema.hoy vas a tener que dormir en el living, para que Rei duerma en tu cuarto hasta que le encontremos un lugar."  
  
"¿¡Qué!?" gritó Asuka, quien parecía que no le había caído bien la noticia "¿Y dejar que el pervertido de Shinji me vea mientras duermo? ¡Ni loca!" dijo, y se encerró en su cuarto  
  
"No, Misato-san, yo puedo dormir en el living, no hay necesidad de."  
  
"No, Rei, ella tiene que aprender a compartir y a no ser tan egoísta"  
  
"Como digas" fue la monótona respuesta de Rei  
  
Shinji, que estaba disfrutando del espectáculo de escrache de Asuka desde la cocina, se le acercó a Misato.  
  
"Hey, Rei puede dormir en mi cuarto y yo en el living, a mi no me molesta"  
  
"¿Viste que es un dulce y un caballero?" le dijo Misato a Rei, pero luego se volvió a Shinji "Gracias, pero no. Rei va a dormir en el cuarto de Asuka y punto" se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de Asuka "¡Asuka! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan chiquilina? Rei nunca haría algo por el estilo.en eso, ella es MUCHO mejor que vos, ¿cierto, Shinji?"  
  
Éste, que había comprendido la maniobra de Misato de pegarle a Asuka en su orgullo, contestó "Obviamente. Si me hubieras hecho elegir para compañera de casa, eligiría a Rei, es mucho más responsable y ordenada, pero como vos, Asuka, sos todavía una nena, te dejamos que duermas en tu cuarto, porque, al fin y al cabo, TU cuarto no se merece un huésped como Rei"  
  
Pasaron unos pocos segundo en silencio, cuando Asuka abrió la puerta de repente y dijo "Está bien. Puede dormir por hoy. Pero lo hago para que vean que yo NO soy chiquilina, ni una nena" dijo, y se fue al baño  
  
"Siempre funciona" dijo Misato, riendo y chocándole la mano a Shinji de modo de victoria "Bueno, Rei, a partir de hoy, sos nuestra nueva compañera"  
  
"Sí, así es" agregó Shinji  
  
'¡Dios, qué va a ser de mí acá!' pensó Rei, y se sentó a comer un delicioso sushi que había preparado Shinji. 'Um, no está TAN mal.pero creo que voy a tener que enseñarles a cocinar en serio.' "¿Cómo está la comida?" preguntó Misato  
  
"¡Riquísima!" contestó Rei sin pensarlo  
  
Shinji se sonrojó "Gracias"  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Si me dan ideas, tal vez haga un segundo capítulo. ¿Lograrán Rei y Asuka llevarse bien? ¿Aprenderá Rei a ser una buena chica? ¿Misato aprenderá a cocinar algo que no sea ramen? Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de. "Cambios" . Alabanzas, críticas, insultos, tomatazos, premios, sugerencias, o lo que se les ocurra, al review. O sino, mándenme un mail a: rei_langely_katsuragi@latinmail.com  
  
Arigato & Sayounara  
  
P.D.: Evangelion y todos sus personajes son propiedad de GAINAX. Kosiuko, Bachino y 47 Street son marcas registradas (por quién, no sé).  
  
Watashi wa suki da yo (!! 


End file.
